Memories
by Hana Han
Summary: Mikasa terhenyak menyadari betapa kehilangan telah membuatnya lupa akan banyaknya memori indah yang seharusnya bisa dia ingat./LeviMika. Oneshoot. #NulisRandom2017 Day 25


Memories.

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama.

Semi canon (maybe?)

Happy reading~

.

* * *

.

"Aku akan memakaikanmu syal itu ... sebanyak apapun yang kau mau. Sekarang bahkan selamanya!"

Ah kira-kira seperti itu pernyataan yang Eren ucapkan saat itu. Hari di mana Mikasa terduduk terperangah sembari memandang punggung tegap Eren di tengah keadaan yang mana mereka bisa kapan saja dimakan oleh para titan yang mengepung mereka.

Percayalah saat itu Mikasa tidak takut mati. Mati dalam keadaan masih bisa mengingat Eren sudah cukup baginya. Jika memang ada hal yang ditakutkan, itu adalah kenyataan dirinya tidak bisa lebih lama berada di sisi pemuda tersebut. Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang cukup untuk bersama seseorang yang berharga bagimu. Atau mungkin seratus tahun pun tidak akan cukup. Tapi ketika kematian sudah ada di depan mata, Mikasa hanya ingin memanfaatkan waktu terbatas itu dengan baik.

Tapi ... sama seperti yang orang-orang katakan ... tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Satu persatu dari mereka akan pergi dan hanya menyisakan kenangan.

Kenyataan bahwa mereka selamat dari kepungan titan tersebut, tidak membuat Mikasa buta akan fakta bahwa kematian itu tetap mengikuti mereka. Mengikuti Eren.

Jadi setelah perang berakhir ... hari di mana pria itu tidur untuk selamanya karena sudah habis masa, Mikasa tidak menangis. Hatinya sakit, tentu saja. Tapi dirinya bisa menerima. Yang dia sesalkan adalah kenapa waktu yang begitu pelit kepadanya.

Hanya itu.

* * *

Duduk termenung memandangi bintang yang bertebaran di langit sebenarnya bukan Mikasa sekali. Dia akan lebih memilih untuk berlatih, berlatih, dan berlatih. Hingga tanpa sadar membuat tubuh wanitanya yang seharusnya ramping menjadi kekar layaknya pria.

Menghela napas berat seolah seluruh masalah manusia sedang berkumpul di otaknya juga bukan Mikasa sekali. Mikasa perhatian kepada teman-temannya, tapi dia juga bukan orang yang suka memikirkan apa yang bukan menjadi urusannya.

Tapi semenjak pria itu pergi, memang dua hal tersebutlah yang sering dilakukan. Termenung di malam hari dan menghela napas di awal dia membuka mata. Sasha pernah mengatakan bahwa menghela napas di pagi hari bisa mendatangkan kesialan. Mikasa benci mengakuinya, tapi itu memang benar. Seharian penuh Mikasa selalu mendapat masalah. Belum lagi kebiasaan melamun yang entah kenapa mendarah daging sekarang.

Dia sampai harus mendapatkan teguran dari sang Heichou karena tidak pernah bersih dalam membersihkan taman juga mencuci piring. Benar perang telah usai, tapi untuk tempat tinggal, entah bagaimana caranya, Mikasa bisa berakhir dengan Levi yang menempati satu bangunan flat yang sama.

Mereka tinggal di flat kecil milik seorang janda tua baik hati yang tinggal dengan kedua cucu perempuannya yang masih belia. Flat tersebut terdiri dari dua lantai dan memiliki tiga kamar. Lantai satu seluruhnya milik nyonya janda tersebut dengan rumah makan kecilnya, sementara di lantai dua ditempati oleh Levi dan Mikasa, serta yang lainnya adalah orang asing yang bahkan tidak Mikasa ingat.

Meski bukan pemilik flat, Levi kerap kali membantu—nyaris memerintah—seisi flat untuk membersihkan semua ruangan. Dia bahkan membuatkan daftar piket yang seharusnya tidak perlu. Beruntung nyonya pemilik tidak keberatan, justru bersyukur karena adanya Levi cucu-cucunya tersebut jadi rajin.

Levi sendiri juga sering masuk tanpa izin ke kamar Mikasa. Om-om tua itu akan seenak jidat menendang pintu kamar Mikasa hanya untuk memeriksa apakah ruangan Mikasa bersih atau tidak. Mikasa sendiri bersikap acuh tak acuh setiap kedatangan pria itu. Entahlah, dari dulu Mikasa tidak begitu peduli. Yang dia pedulikan hanya satu, marga 'Ackerman' yang sama-sama menjadi bagian dari nama mereka.

Malam ini Mikasa berjalan di sekitar danau buatan kecil yang berada tak jauh dari flatnya. Mikasa berjalan santai sembari menendang kerikil yang ada di depannya. Dirinya tidak bisa tidur, lagi-lagi. Dan ini adalah salah satu upaya agar dia bisa tidur, meski hanya beberapa jam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi buta seperti ini?"

Gerakan Mikasa yang semula akan menendang kerikil lagi terhenti begitu sebuah suara berat menyenggol gendang telinganya. Perlahan kepalanya menengok, dan Levi sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan yang memegang cangkir dalam posisi aneh, seperti biasa. Mikasa tidak mengatakan apapun, kepalanya kembali menghadap ke depan dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Levi tidak suka diabaikan, namun begitulah Mikasa yang Levi tahu. Dari dulu gadis itu selalu bersikap sinis padanya 'kan? Selain dalam misi tentunya. Mungkin karena dulu Levi pernah menyiksa Eren di pengadilan.

Eren, ya?

"Apa kau selalu mengingatnya?" tanya Levi. Kakinya ikut melangkah mengelilingi danau kecil tersebut.

"Entahlah. Menurutmu?"

"Entahlah. Menurutmu?" Sama seperti yang dilakukan Mikasa, Levi juga balik bertanya.

Mikasa tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis juga menghentikan langkah Levi. Gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya sekali ke tanah. Dia berdecak sebal. Matanya memicing tajam tertuju pada Levi. Seolah merasa bahwa pria kepala tiga itu tengah mengejeknya. Sementara yang menjadi obyek mata jarum Mikasa hanya bergeming santai dengan mata ikan matinya.

Mikasa menghela napas. Dia tidak menyangka Levi semenyebalkan ini.

"Terserah apa katamu," sahut Mikasa. Dia memutar langkahnya menuju bangku yang sempat dia tinggalkan tadi.

Tanpa Mikasa tahu sebaris senyum kecil terpasang di wajah Levi. Levi pernah merasakan kepahitan yang sama, sendiri, memiliki teman kemudian hanya untuk merasakan kesepian lagi. Tapi dia berusaha untuk terus bertahan hidup demi kesempatan yang telah rekan-rekannya berikan. Ketika kehilangan itu menimpanya, dia mengutuk takdir yang membuatnya harus memiliki seseorang di sisinya. Jika akhirnya dia harus merasakan sakitnya kehilangan, kenapa tidak sendirian saja dari dulu? Bukankah lebih mudah?

Nyatanya hal tersebut tidak sepenuhnya benar.

"Ketika kau memutuskan untuk sendiri seumur hidupmu, maka kau akan tetap sendiri selamanya. Jika kau memutuskan untuk menerima seseorang di sisimu, meski akhirnya nanti akan kembali merasakan kesepian, kau masih memiliki kenangan dengan orang itu." Tanpa sadar Levi menyuarakan apa yang pernah dia rasakan.

"Kalau begitu ... hal apa yang bisa kuingat tentang Eren selain kematiannya?" Mikasa bertanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan getar dalam setiap katanya.

Levi meminum seteguk terakhir teh hitam di cangkir sebelum berjalan mendekati Mikasa dan meletakkan cangkir tersebut di bangku panjang. Lalu tangannya bergerak melepaskan sebuah syal hitam yang melilit lehernya demi melindunginya dari angin musim gugur, dan memasangkannya pada Mikasa.

"Seharusnya kau lah yang paling tahu apa-apa yang pernah kau alami selama bersama Eren," ujar Levi.

Mikasa bergeming. Tangannya menyentuh syal yang seharusnya tak pernah berhenti melingkari lehernya kemudian tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Mikasa tidak mengenakan benda tersebut. Dan syal yang melingkari lehernya adalah milik Levi.

Tiba-tiba udara di sekitarnya terasa berkurang banyak, dan rasa sesak itu menggumpal dalam dadanya. Mikasa terhenyak menyadari betapa kehilangan telah membuatnya lupa akan banyaknya memori indah yang seharusnya bisa dia ingat.

Bukankah dulu—ketika tahu Eren ditelan titan—dirinya pernah menolak untuk menyerah agar dia tetap bisa mengingat Eren? Dan kenapa sekarang justru dia melupakannya? Ah, matanya terasa panas.

Mikasa menarik napas panjang. Kepalanya mendongak, sekali lagi menatap bintang yang bertabur seperti wijen di langin. Katanya, orang yang mati akan menjadi bintang 'kan? Itu berarti seliruh keluarganya sekarang sedang melihatnya. Dan sangat memalukan jika Mikasa terlihat rapuh seperti ini.

Suara langkah kaki yang menjauh mengalihkan perhatian Mikasa. Atensinya menangkap sosok Levi yang berjalan menjauh memunggunginya.

Benar juga.

"Heichou!"

Levi menghentikan langkahnya. Sedikit memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Sebelah alisnya terangkat naik ketika Mikasa tak kunjung mengatakan sesuatu.

"A-arigatou," kata Mikasa akhirnya. Gadis itu sedikit memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sesekali matanya melirik Levi yang hanya memandangnya datar.

Levi menanggapinya dengan kibasan tangan, dan berkata, "Tidurlah. Besok kau dapat giliran membersihkan taman dan cuci piring. Aki tidak akan memaafkanmu kali ini jika kau tidak benar-benar membersihkannya."

"Hai!" Mikas mengambil sikap tegap, dengan tangan kanannya terkepal di depan dada sementara yang lain terkepal di balik punggung.

"Dan jangan lupa cuci cangkir teh itu." Levi menambahkan.

"Hai!—ha?" Mikasa baru menyadari apa yang dikatakan Levi ketika pria itu menghilang dari pandangan. Atensinya melirik ke arah cangkir kosong yang tergeletak di bangku tersebut. Dia dimanfaatkan sedemikian rupa oleh si heichou tersebut.

Yah, Mikasa hanya tidak tahu saja kalau Levi sengaja melakukannya semata-mata agar Mikasa tidak lagi terlalu larut dalam ingatan menyesakkan yang dimiliki gadis itu, meski sekarang Mikasa sudah sadar apa yang harus dilakukan.

Yeah, Levi dan cangkirnya.

Keesokan paginya, Levi menyeringai puas begitu melihat hasil bersih-bersih Mikasa di taman dan dapur. Dia juga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati cangkir yang dia tinggalkan semalam berisi teh hitam di atas meja makan.

Dan pagi hari yang cerah di musim gugur menjadi awal dari segalanya antara Levi dan Mikasa.

* * *

End.

* * *

A/n:

Yeah~ fanfic LeviMika pertama akoh xD

Anggaplah THR di Hari Raya Idul Fitri. Hahaha xD Btw aku kurang tau sama flat-flat-an ato apartemen begituan. Jadi kasih tau akoh kalo salah wokeh

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri yaaa~

Selamat menempuh kehidupan yang baru dan semoga kita dipertemukan kembali pada bulan Ramadhan tahun depan. Aamiin ,\

Hana Kumiko.

25 Juni 2017


End file.
